lovehatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Daly
Tommy Daly Thomas 'Tommy' Daly is a character of RTE TV series Love/Hate (2010) and is portrayed by Killian Scott, Dublin-born actor who also starred in Calvary, Call The Midwife and '71. He could probably be classed as the quiet one in the gang, he doesn't speak much, can obey orders but can be tough and rough when he wants to. He could also be classed at the 'hearthrob' of Love/Hate, which is understandable, as he has been with countless women; Mary, Darren Treacy '''and the late '''Robbie's sister, a prostitute named Debbie and of course, Siobhan, who is a niece of Nigel 'Nidge' Delaney, who he is now married to and has a child with named Leighton. Background Tommy has no known family in the series, but was close friends with Darren, even after the shooting of Robbie. Tommy had a fling with Mary and also one with prostitute Debbie. He is now settled down with Siobhan and Leighton. He is a tough guy, but not the most violent in the group, Nidge gets that. But he can be if he has to. But he's quiet too, and worries easily especially over his family. Season 1 In Season 1 we see most of Tommy with Darren, the gang and Mary. He is also seen in partial scenes with a young 17-year-old Siobhan. Season 2 This is the season where Tommy is seen strayed from the group partially and his family also as he is caught up in a fling with prostitute Debbie. He is also seen quite a lot with Darren in this season, taking part in gang activities and usual business. He also gets into various bother with John 'Boy' Power, '''which is resolved after '''John '''is killed by '''Darren. Season 3 Tommy is quite quiet in this season but still doing his job, but when Siobhan is raped by IRA member Git Loughman, '''father of '''Daniel 'Dano' Loughman and uncle of Lizzie '''and her two brothers, one of which is '''Paddy, who is later shot by Darren, the going gets tough and the tough get going. Tommy beats up Git '''after he sees what he done to '''Siobhan, resulting in chaos and trouble for the gang as he is seriously injured and dies soon after. The rest of the season is spent with them trying to avoid the clasps of the IRA, Dano '''and the '''Gardai, despite being arrested on many occasions. Dano's wife smokes weed with Tommy after bringing a drunk Dano '''home from '''Siobhan's birthday and they end up sleeping together, which causes him a lot of toruble when she is kicked out by Dano '''because she was trying to steal money from his safe. She asks Tommy to help, and he agrees, but with her stressing him he ends up coming clean to '''Nidge '''outside '''Francis 'Fran' Clooney's caravan, resulting in him being beat up with steel pipes and a golf club, causing him serious injury and he is taken to hospital in a van by the gang. He suffers various fractures, including one to his skull, and is left with slight brain damage due to bleeding. Nidge '''tells everyone Tommy was found in the street like that after being jumped by Nigerians. Season 4 Most of this season for Tommy is spent with Siobhan as he is still recovering from his injuries, but agrees to do a job for '''Nidge '''as there is cash in store, and is led into a tiger kidnapping with '''Fran '''and another gang member. He befriends the teenager he kidnaps, and goes to her house late one night to see if she's OK. He is later arrested for this and quotes his famous line '''Can you get me a fizzy orange? in this episode. They find out he was involved in the tiger kidnapping and he is arrested but due to his injuries is taken to hospital one night because of severe headaches and bleeding in his ear. He is released a week later on bail. He spends quite a lot of this season aswell at home with Siobhan, talking about his injuries and how he can't remember who he is but he knows who he is but he gets these days where time goes slow and he feels like himself and then days that go fast where he knows he's not Tommy, and when he remembers who he is, he keeps reminding himself, ''"I'm me, I'm Tommy, I'm me, I'm Tommy, I'm Tommy," ''so he doesn't forget.